A Saga do Peru Queimado
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: PRESENTE DE NATAL DA MUMMYS LUCI E. POTTER Os Marotos e o bebê Harry em uma aventura beeem incomum


**Presente de Natal da Mummys Luci!**

**Te love Mummys!!**

**Feliz Nataaaal!**

**Espero que goste!**

**A Saga do Peru Queimado**

Lily Evans arrumou o gorro de papai Noel na cabeça. Harry acabara de dormir, e ela poderia aproveitar para – finalmente – preparar o peru. Ela foi até a cozinha, cantarolando baixinho _Jingle Bells, _e começou a picar cebolas e tomates para o marinado que ela usaria para temperar o peru. James estava pendurando as decorações de natal, então ela teria total liberdade para "criar" na cozinha.

Era manhã do dia 24 de Dezembro, e, à noite, todos os seus amigos viriam para cear, beber vinho, revelar o amigo secreto e fazer tooodas aquelas coisas de natal que Lily tanto amava. Ela pensava nisso empolgada, quando a campainha tocou. Lily não estava esperando ninguém pela manhã. Ela apanhou a varinha no bolso do avental e foi até a porta da frente.

-- Lily! Somos nós, abre essa porta!—Falou uma voz conhecida.—Vamos, Lily... quer ver? Você só tomou duas detenções em toda a sua vida acadêmica. Uma delas você estava com a gente, no nosso terceiro ano, procurando uma sala secreta cheia de chocolates que Samira havia encontrado na noite anterior; a segunda, você foi pega, no sétimo ano fazendo algo que você se recusou a nos contar o que com James Potter em cima de uma mesa de uma sala vazia!

Lily abriu a porta rapidamente:

--Vocês são loucas? Gritando essas coisas na minha porta, em plena manhã de véspera de natal? O que meus vizinhos vão pensar de mim?

-- Lily, meu bem, seus vizinhos não vão nos ouvir. Há milhares de feitiço de proteção nessa casa, lembra-se? Eu mesma me encarreguei do isolamento acústico!

Lily sorriu e abraçou a amiga dos tempos de escola, Lyra Bellacqua.

-- Que saudade eu estava de vocês! — Falou ela indo abraçar a outra amiga, Samira Urashima.

-- Bom, não temos tido muito tempo, não é mesmo? — Falou Samira — Quadribol, Ordem, quadribol., Ordem... E você agora vive trancada aqui dentro!

-- Você sabe o porque Samira, não vamos começar com essa história de sair mais vezes. Minha prioridade é proteger meu filho.

-- Falando nele, onde está meu pequeno afilhado? — Lyra perguntou.

-- Dormindo. Por favor, não o acorde! Você não sabe o trabalho que esse pestinha me deu essa noite.

-- Não fale assim dele, Lils! — Samira repreendeu.

-- Mas... O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Estava marcado para as nove da noite, não nove da manhã!

-- Sabemos que você vai precisar de ajuda para preparar a ceia, e é isso que viemos fazer! — Lyra sorriu.

-- A Ly veio ajudar... Eu vim dar um apoio moral. Vocês sabem todo o tipo de catástrofe que acontece quando eu estou na cozinha.

-- Bobagem, Samira, ninguém pode se matar picando cebolas e tomates...

-- Eu não duvidaria disso. Vamos? — Perguntou a loirinha empolgada, já se dirigindo para a cozinha.

Lily pôs se a preparar o peru, Samira ficou encarregada de cortar os ingredientes para o recheio da ave, enquanto Lyra se empenhava em fazer o melhor pudim de chocolate que ela já fizera na vida.

As três amigas fofocaram e cozinharam a manhã inteira, e grande parte da tarde também. Lá pelas quatro da tarde, Lily avisou James que não deixasse a ave queimar, pois ela iria fazer umas comprinhas de última hora com as garotas, e voltava em breve.

O maroto deu uma olhada no belo peru que assava no forno. Tinha absoluta certeza de que estava delicioso. Lily o avisara para tirar do forno dali a aproximadamente uma hora, que pouco antes da ceia ela o aqueceria novamente.

James sorriu e apanhou um pequeno espelho no bolso.

-- Padfoot? Pads?

-- Fala, Prongs! — O rosto de seu melhor amigo apareceu no espelho.

-- 'Tá ocupado?

-- Acabei de chegar em casa, estava no ministério desde manhã.

-- Pads, as garotas acabaram de sair fazer compras, o que acha de aparecer aqui em casa pra bebermos umas cervejas e jogarmos um pouco de poker?

-- Como nos velhos tempos?

-- Como nos velhos tempos.

-- Estarei aí daqui a pouco, me deixe só descobrir aonde foi a Ly...

-- Ela veio aqui em casa essa manhã. Ajudar Lily a preparar a ceia. Ela e Samira. Agora elas estão fazendo compras.

-- Certo. Chame os outros marotos e logo estarei aí.

James chamou Remus e Peter pela lareira, e tratou de preparar o baralho e as fichas. Sirius foi o primeiro a aparecer, trazendo uma garrafa de firewhisky e uma caixa de charutos.

-- Você não vai fumar isso aqui dentro, vai cara?

-- Porque não? Pensei que seria como nos velhos tempos e...

-- O Harry, Sirius, ou você quer intoxicar seu afilhado?

-- Ah. Verdade. Onde ele está?

-- Dormindo, e pelo amor de deus não o acorde!

-- Certo... -- Sirius parou perto do console da lareira, observando um porta retrato em que se via ele e Lyra com Harry no colo. Ele adorava aquela foto.

Uma batida na porta e Remus e Peter estavam lá.

Os quatro marotos sentaram-se ao redor da mesa redonda da sala de jantar, agora coberta por um feltro verde, cada um com sua cerveja amanteigada e puseram-se a jogar Poker. Como nos velhos tempos... Ou quase.

-- Trinca de Ás. Acho que ganhei de novo! — Sirius puxou as fichas da mesa para si, arrumando-as em suas já enormes pilhas. — Eu sou o cara...

Wormtail olhava tristemente para sua pilha diminuta de fichas.

-- Eu... — Falou ele erguendo os olhos para o rosto de James. — Vocês estão sentindo esse cheiro?

-- Que cheiro? — Padfoot colocou o copo de firewhisky sobre a mesa e farejou o ar. — Prongs, tem alguma coisa queimando?

-- O Peru! — Berrou James levantando-se e correndo para a cozinha.

Harry desatou a chorar no andar de cima.

-- Vai lá, Pads! — Falou Moony com um ligeiro sorriso.

-- Eu? Porque eu?

-- Porque ele é seu afilhado! — Moony completou.

-- Mas ele 'tá chorando!

-- Se vira! — Falou Wormtail indo até a cozinha ver se estava tudo bem.

Padfoot subiu as escadas correndo, e entrou no quarto do afilhado, que berrava tanto que chegava a estar vermelho.

-- Shhh... shhh... — falou ele pegando o menino no colo. —Iuuuuu, você cheira assim mesmo ou fez cocô hein? — perguntou ele. Harry se esguelava cada vez mais.

-- Calma, calma, eu sei que é cocô. Sei que você não cheira assim! — Sirius respirava o mínimo possível. — Olha a bolinha! Uhhh! — Ele começou a fazer bolhas coloridas com a varinha. —Olha! Uhhhhh!

Harry parou de chorar, e passou a olhar fascinado para as bolhas e tentar apanha-las com as mãozinhas gorduchas.

-- Até que você leva jeito pra coisa!

Sirius se virou e viu Remus parado à porta do quarto.

-- Não enche, Moony... Ele fez cocô. E agora?

-- Agora você troca a fralda dele, espertão!

-- Eu? Poque eu?

-- Porque Prongs está lutando com o peru na cozinha!

-- E porque não você?

-- Porque eu não sou padrinho dele! — Remus sorriu. — Você se exibiu tanto, eu disse que isso ia acontecer um dia! Se ferrou, Pads! Mas eu sou muito legal, e vou te ajudar... Pode começar.

**

James olhava desolado para o peru preto em cima da mesa da cozinha. Nem deu atenção às queimaduras vermelhas o braço direito, resultado de um maroto atrapalhado tirando algo do forno.

-- A Lily vai me matar.

-- Não deve estar tão ruim assim... — Wormtail tentou consolar.

-- Como não? Está preto! Carbonizado! Céus!

-- Eu tenho um plano! Você corta um pedaço dele, e eu provo pra saber se está bom. Que tal?

-- Cala Boca, Wormtail! Uma situação dessas e você pensa em comer!—James estava quase chorando.

-- Ei, calma ,Prongs... Vamos dar um jeito!

**

Sirius começava a abrir a fralda de Harry com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo cada vez mais caretas.

-- Eca, amiguinho, como seu cocô é fedido! — Exclamava ele.

Quando ele terminou de abrir a fralda, quase vomitou.

-- Lencinhos. — Falou ele, ao que Remus lhe entregou o pacote, ficando o mais afastado possível.

Sirius começou a limpar o bumbum do bebê, cada vez com ânsias mais fortes. Jogou a montanha de lencinhos usados para o lado e disse:

-- Talco!

Remus lhe entregou o frasco. Sirius despejou tanto talco que o bumbum do pobre Harry ficou completamente branco.

-- Agora a parte realmente complexa... fechar a fralda.

Sirius enrolou o pano de três maneiras diferentes, antes de encontrar um que lhe parecesse bom e fechar com o alfinete.

-- Parece bom... - falou Remus analisando o trabalho do amigo.

-- É claro que ficou bom! — disse Sirius displicentemente. Ele vestiu uma roupinha no maroto mirim e o pegou no colo.

**

James andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha, tentando achar um jeito de consertar as coisas.

-- Cara, — falou Sirius entrando na cozinha com Harry no colo. — Não é por nada não, mas como uma coisinha tão pequena pode feder tanto?

-- Você não devia falar assim do seu afilhado, Padfoot. — Falou Remus, olhando-o com desaprovação.

-- Mas fedeu! Não estou mentindo!

-- Ei! Dá pra vocês fazerem silêncio? — Falou James quase arrancando os cabelos — Estamos em crise! — ele apontou o peru carbonizado.

-- Eca... — Sirius fez cara de nojo — Nós íamos comer aquilo?

-- Íamos... Mas queimou, Padfoot. — Remus respondeu.

-- Eu acho que não deve estar tão ruim assim... — Peter opinou, no que foi ignorado.

-- O que vamos fazer? — James falou, agora verdadeiramente arrancando os cabelos.

-- Ora.. Comprar outro!

**

-- Bom, Sr gênio... Agora o que nós compramos? — perguntou James parando e encarando Sirius, que ainda segurava Harry no colo.

-- Ora. Óbvio! O peru! — Sirius olhou ao supermercado ao seu redor. — Moça... — ele parou uma funcionária que usava um festivo gorro de papai-noel e deu seu melhor sorriso para ela — Onde podemos encontrar um peru?

-- No açougue, no fundo do mercado. — Ela respondeu também sorrindo.

-- E sabe o que mais se compra para preparar um peru?

-- Bom... Minha mãe costuma usar cenouras, farofa, calabresa, bacon... Essas coisas, para rechear. E tempera com alho tomate e cebola.

-- Certo. Muito obrigado. — Sirius sorriu e saiu com os outros três marotos em seu encalço. Quando viram a fila do açougue, os quatro soltaram muxoxos de desaprovação.

-- Wormtail! — Remus falou. — Fique na fila enquanto nós vamos pegar as outras coisas.

Os outros três marotos correrem pelo para a sessão de frutas e legumes, enquanto Peter arrastava seu traseiro gordo até a fila do açougue.

-- Cebolas! — Gritava Sirius, tacando tudo no carrinho. — Tomates, alho...

-- Padfoot! — James berrou, fazendo Sirius parar ao lado do carrinho com os braços carregados de cenouras. — Tem que colocar as coisas nesses saquinhos antes! Para os trouxas pesarem para a gente!

Sirius soltou as cenouras no carrinho.

-- Oras... Eu sabia disso... Só estava separando... o que a gente ia levar. Vocês deviam estar colocando tudo nos saquinhos! Ou só eu vou fazer compras por aqui?

Remus revirou os olhos e pôs-se a guardar tudo nas sacolinhas, e logo Sirius se juntou a ele, enquanto James chacoalhava Harry no colo.

-- Pronto! — falou Sirius. — Deu tanto trabalho assim, Moony?

Remus revirou os olhos de novo e saiu empurrando o carrinho em direção ao açougue do mercado.

**

-- Me vê um peru de natal, por favor? — pediu Peter ao rapaz atrás do balcão. — O maior que você tiver...

-- Conseguiu pedir, Wormtail? — Sirius havia aparecido ao lado dele. — Nós já separamos todas as outras coisas...

-- Não se esqueça da calabresa e do bacon! — alertou James. —parece que vai dar tudo certo...

-- Comprar é o de menos... Quero ver se nós vamos acertar preparar esse treco...

-- Para de ser pessimista, Moony! — James repreendeu.

-- Não sou pessimista. Sou realista! Será que vai dar tempo de assar?

-- Tem que dar! — Sirius falou arregalando os olhos. — Senão a ruivinha mata o Prongs! Você não conhece nenhum feitiço que pode nos ajudar?

-- Não... — Remus respondeu olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse louco.

-- E toda aquela nerdice nas aulas de feitiços? Não servem pra nada? — Sirius exasperou-se.

-- Aula de feitiços, não de culinária, Padfoot!

-- Merlin! — Sirius girou entorno de si mesmo, parecendo desolado, e de repente, ele estacou. Ficou olhando fixamente para uma grande geladeira horizontal, onde estavam vários pacotes coloridos.

-- Pronto, pessoal, acho que já podemos ir e... — Wormtail foi interrompido pela mão de Padfoot tapando sua boca.

-- Caaaara! — falou ele com os olhos brilhando, andando até a geladeira. — Esses trouxas sabem mesmo das coisas...

-- Você bebeu, Pads? — perguntou James parando ao lado dele. Remus e Peter já haviam decidido ignorar o surto psicótico do amigo e já empurravam o carrinho em direção ao caixa.

-- Olha isso! — Sirius apontou para um pacote vermelho com um grande e dourado peru assado reluzindo na capa.

"PERU RECHEADO GENTLEMAN

MUITO MAIS PRÁTICO, É SÓ LEVAR AO FORNO E PRONTO!"

-- Os trouxas sabem das coisas... — repetiu James, assombrado com o que via.

Sirius abriu a porta de vidro e retirou o pacote dali, segurando como se esse fosse feito de ouro. Em seguida ele deu uma gargalhada histérica e saiu correndo com o peru pelo mercado, passando por Remus e Peter e gritando:

-- Podem deixar isso aí! Já temos a solução de TODOS os nossos problemas!

Peter largou o carrinho e correu atrás dele, em direção ao caixa.

-- Não podemos deixar essas coisas aqui! — Falou Remus exasperado.

--Em situações de vida ou morte, vale tudo, Moony! Largue isso aí! — Falou James solenemente parando ao lado do amigo, com Harry gargalhando em seu colo.

**

-- Certo, repassando o plano...Wormtail vai com Moony para a casa dele, e vocês põem o peru para assar. Enquanto isso, eu e Padfoot maquiamos o peru queimado com alguns feitiços. Lily vai chegar, ver o peru queimado bonito e achar que ele está bom. Quando o peru novo ficar pronto, vocês voltam para cá, e nós distraímos as garotas e vocês fazem a troca.

-- Certo! — Peter assentiu e saiu com Remus para o hall da casa de James, para que pudessem desaparatar.

**

-- James, querido? — Perguntou Lily colocando algumas sacolas no chão.

-- Aqui, meu bem! — respondeu uma voz vinda da sala de estar. Lily se dirigiu para o cômodo. Harry brincava em um cobertor estendido no chão, enquanto Sirius e James tomavam cerveja amanteigada, conversando calmamente. – Olá, Sirius. Não sabia que estava aí. Lyra acabou de voltar para a casa de vocês para se trocar, sugiro que a avise que está aqui, caso contrário ela vai ficar preocupada.

-- Claro, ruiva, já vou voltar para casa... – Sirus deu um beijo no rosto da "cunhada" e saiu para o hall para desaparatar.

-- Tudo certo aqui? — perguntou Lily um tanto quanto desconfiada.

-- Melhor impossível, meu lírio! — respondeu James, tentando esconder que estava um pouco ofegante. Havia acabado de guardar a bagunça feita pelo poker quando ouviu a chave de Lily girar na fechadura.

-- Eu vou ver o peru... — falou Lily, saindo para a cozinha.

James a seguiu, um tanto quanto apreensivo. Sirius havia assegurado que, desde que a ruivinha não experimentasse, nunca ia perceber que o peru era uma farsa.

-- James! Ficou lindo! Você tirou do forno na hora certinha! Será que está bom? Se eu cortar um pedacinho da parte de baixo ninguém vai perceber e...

-- Nada disso, Lily! — James colocou-se entre Lily e o peru. — Dá azar comer o peru antes da ceia!

-- Que bobagem, James! Saia da minha frente...

-- Não! Se você fizer isso, arruinará o nosso natal! Dá azar!

-- Você nunca foi supersticioso! Porque uma bobagem dessas agora?

-- Uma vez minha mãe cortou o peru antes da ceia e nossa elfo doméstica morreu tragicamente... Afogada na pia, porque desmaiou lavando louça! — mentiu ele -- Foi o pior natal de nossas vidas. Da azar mesmo, Lily. Não faça isso!

-- 'Tá! Se você realmente acredita nessa história, não vou cortar o peru.

Lily virou as costas e foi saindo. James suspirou aliviado.

-- Vou dar um banho no Harry... — Falou ela, saindo.

Lily subiu para o andar de cima, e James sentou-se em sua poltrona habitual, olhando fixamente para a lareira, esperando o sinal.

Lily desceu com Harry, já banhado e vestido com uma roupinha de duende, que James achara completamente dispensável, mas Lily insistira. E como era Lily que vestia as calças naquela casa...

-- Cuida dele? — perguntou ela. — Quero tomar um banho também. Estou exausta!

-- Claro, meu bem... James tomou o pequeno das mãos da esposa, e deu nela um beijo doce.

Assim que Lily saiu, James voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona... esperando. Já fazia quase duas horas que Remus e Peter haviam ido assar a ave. Será que demorava tanto assim?

Uma labareda subiu pela lareira. O sinal. Lily já descia as escadas, trocada.

-- Lils, pode segurar ele para eu... ir ao banheiro? — Falou James.

-- Claro...

James passou Harry para a esposa e entrou no lavabo, trancando a porta. Tirou o espelhinho do bolso e chamou:

-- Pads!

-- Fala, Prongs.

-- Você tem que vir me ajudar a distrair a Lily. Já mandaram o sinal!

-- Já? Achei que ia demorar mais!

-- Vem logo, cara!

-- Olha... Não vai dar agora, cara. Vou ganhar presente de natal.

-- Sirius! Não dá pra você abrir o pacote depois...

-- Não cara... Você não entendeu... a Ly vai... me _dar_ o presente de natal... entende? Ela ta no banheiro agora... se trocando... pra me _dar_ o presente!

-- Ah! Não acredito que você vai me deixar na mão!

-- Eu vou cara, porque se eu cortar a brisa dela agora, ela é que vai me_ "deixar na mão". _Se é que me entende.

-- AH! — James guardou o espelho no bolso. Que hora mais imprópria Sirius havia arranjado para diversão. Tudo bem. Ele conseguiria enrolar a Lily sozinha... É claro que sim.

Saiu do banheiro. Lily não estava na sala. Displicentemente, ele jogou um bocado de pó de flu na lareira, murmurando "casa do Moony".

Logo ouviu estalo lá fora. A campainha soou. Ele correu abrir a porta.

-- Olá, Wormtail! -- Encenou ele abraçando o amigo.

--Remus vai pela porta dos fundos. — sussurrou o maroto gorducho.

-- Lily! — chamou James. — Wormtail chegou! Nãodeixaelairpralá— A última frase ele falou entre dentes, para que só Wormtail ouvisse.

-- Olá, Peter! — Falou Lily sorrindo. — Só não vou te abraçar por causa do Harry. — falou ela enquanto ninava o filho nos braços.

-- Deixe-me vê-lo, Lily! — Peter pediu teatralmente. James teve vontade de chutá-lo.

Ouviu a porta da cozinha ranger. Remus estava em ação. Torceu para que Lily não o ouvisse.

Peter fazia perguntas estúpidas para Lily. James tamborilava com os dedos nas costas da poltrona. Minutos tensos se passaram. A campainha tocou. James suspirou aliviado. Atendeu a porta:

-- Moony! Chegou cedo!

-- Estou incomodando? — Perguntou o lobisomem teatralmente.

-- De maneira nenhuma! Wormtail já está aí... Está com Lily na sala!

**

Todos se sentavam em torno da mesa redonda, coberta com uma festiva toalha vermelha e dourada. O Peru estava belíssimo. Havia ainda arroz branco, salada de batata, e um molho maravilhoso para acompanhar o peru.

Todos se serviram da maravilhosa ceia de natal. Lily levou um garfada de peru à boca, e mastigou.

-- Acertamos, hein, amiga? — perguntou Lyra, engolindo um pedaço de peru com uma expressão satisfeita.

-- Ei! Eu também ajudei! — protestou Samira, olhando para as duas. — Deu meu sangue por essa ceia! — falou ela erguendo um dedo enfaixado.

Todos riram.

-- Eu só não me lembrava de ter posto champignon no recheio... — falou Lily pensativa -- Eu devo estar ficando louca!


End file.
